The Ghost's Stories
by TheGirlWithAQuill
Summary: Danny decides to find out more about the ghosts about he fights; after all they were ghosts right? they had to have lives before. Rated T for some violence (mild) and language (very mild).
1. Insight and Homework! A thought emerges?

Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very  
strange machine

It was designed to view a world unseen  
(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny phantom )

When it didn't quite work his  
folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it  
there was a great big flash  
everything just changed  
his molecules got all rearranged

(phantom phantom)

When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair  
and glowing green eyes  
he could walk through walls  
disappear and fly  
he was much more unique then the other guys  
and it was then Danny knew what he had to do  
he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through  
he's here to fight for me and you

(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny phantom gonna catch em all  
cuz he's Danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's) He's Danny Phantom

* * *

The city of Amity Park was always plagued with ghosts; it had been the city's main burden and sometimes It was more than citizens could take, they all wondered why all these ghosts chose Amity park as their playground, some of them had become familiar faces to the people like the ghosts of the hunter, the woman with a fiery spirit and golden voice, the woman who fed off the misery of anyone she touched and of course the billionaire who was the mayor of Amity Park, of course no one knew Vlad was a half ghost like Danny, it was his most guarded secret; the people had grown accustomed to the many ghosts that would parade through their town week after week; the ghost that tormented a department store though was just a simple low class ghost that wanted it's moment to have fun like the many others before him, the little blob like ghost laughed as he made people run like chickens with their head cut off, screaming and flailing at the sight of him.

The ghosts that came through Amity Park of course knew that there was someone that would come to ruin their fun, a boy that would send them back, they hated it but the people had come to trust him and call on him, his name was Danny Phantom, the young ghost hybrid who was just a high school kid who by accident, stumbled across his ghost hunting parent's invention and activated it, causing him to develop a ghost side, that day things changed for kid, he had the ability to "go ghost" and save his classmates, friends, and adults alike and was able to walk around as a human as well, the ghosts called him a halfa, the people called him many names, the most annoying was InvisoBill, that name always caused Danny to roll his eyes in annoyance, it was a terrible name but he lived with it, he didn't care so much anymore as long as the people were safe from ghost activity for another day; the low level ghost didn't even have time run as he saw the young halfa coming at him and then felt the familiar power of the Fenton thermos pulling him in and the ghost struggled as me might was powerless to stop it; Danny smiled at another job well done and waved at the cheering crowd as he phased through the store roof and flew off. Danny flew around after his "match" with the low level ghost; he was doing his usual rounds today, he loved flying and letting the wind blow through his white spiky hair, it was thrilling and one of his favorite parts of being a half ghost child, he allowed a small chuckle come out as he flew, it sent joy through him, his black signature outfit made it very aero dynamic, thanks to Sam he was able to have a cool insignia on it as well, a simple D on the front of his suit; as the child flew past the large clock that towered over the city he noticed it was almost 7:00, he knew he had to be home soon for family dinner.

_**"Crap, I have to go, mom and dad will ground me if I'm late for dinner again, another day in the life of Danny Phantom." **_

Danny rolled his eyes again, feeling the sarcasm of his thought go through him but he chuckled and smiled, he loved his family and with that, he made a quick beeline for home, he made it home and his foot touched the step at 6:50, he made it, a triumphant smile stretched across the boy's face as he allowed two rings to pass up and down his body, making him change, his green eyes were now his normal blue color and his messy hair was its normal shade of jet black and his outfit was replaced with his blue jeans and white shirt, he walked in with a small smile and a tired look on his face, calling out to his family; his mother Maddie poked her head out from the kitchen with a smile, her blue jumpsuit was covered with a green substance, she just chimed at him as she looked at Danny through her goggles

"Welcome home dear, right on time for once, I'm making something extra special for everyone tonight" the green substance on her blue jumpsuit made Danny worry a little, what on earth was she making in there, he shrugged and he laughed and waved as he passed with his backpack in hand "It's fine mom" he walked the stairs and halfway up he felt a small explosion under his feet, right where his parents lab was located, he sighed and knew what that was, he heard his father's voice boom through the house instantly, no doubt holding his invention proudly for all to see "Maddie, come quick, the Fenton BOOmbox is complete, with this I can blow those ghosts away molecule by molecule!" he laughed at his creative name and beamed, giving his trademark goofy smile, he heard his mother chime in as usual as she praised him and then scold him for destroying the basement; the young Fenton boy let out a sigh and he proceeded up the stairs and into his room, he let out a sigh as he threw his book bag on the bed and took a seat at his desk

Danny pouted as he eyed his book bag and then his TV that sat temptingly on the opposite side of the room, he moaned as he turned his back to the TV, avoiding it, he pulled out his books and mumbled again, thinking was doing this just to be evil, he pouted as he opened his first workbook labeled Historical Events, he flipped through the book as he scanned past all the events of history that left a mark on society, wars,people, you name it, he grimaced as he scanned through it and let his head fall on his desk as he looked at the wall, he was in no mood for homework reading.

"This is hopeless.."

The boy decided to just get started on the homework and forget the reading for, he got up and went over to his computer and noticed it was already on, he raised an eyebrow and realized he forgot to shut it off, he decided to keep that to himself as he sat down and yawned in a bored fashion; his homework was a project on a historical event, to pick one and then do a report on it and this is where it brought him, he yawned as he scanned through pages, not really paying attention when an article caught his eye, when he accidentally clicked on something about Alcatraz, he got another link about a warden that perished there in the 1930's, he cocked his head and out of curiosity clicked on the link, he was greeted with a page about the warden in question, a picture showed a man in his late 40's early 50's, he had brown hair with some grey showing the man's age some, he had a strong jaw and eyes that could make the most spoiled kid stand at attention and he wore a pure white button up suit with keys hanging from his belt buckle and he wore a white fedora; the man was smiling proudly as he stood in his office with his hands behind his back, judging by the man and office, he was important; the young kid cocked his side again and looked at the man, he looked really familiar, the smile, the facial features and it all just seemed familiar, he shrugged and read the story, apparently the warden died in a prison riot when he was shot, he frowned when he finished the article, not much else.

"So weird, that guy looks really familiar, I wonder why.." he mumbled as he scanned up and down the page, he finally got bored and shut off the internet, leaning back in the chair, the image of the man burned in his head and Danny stared at the ceiling, lost in thought but the sound of his mother's call brought him out of his thoughts, he quickly bolted out of the chair and out of his room. Calling back to let his mother know he heard and was coming; he decided to maybe look again later when he had time, he closed the door and left his computer in his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Sam Manson, the self-proclaimed goth and Danny's friend sat in her room in complete darkness and shades drawn, minus the glow of her computer screen as she scanned through websites about ghosts, she was growing rather annoying with having to see Danny run off to fight the oncoming ghosts so much as of late and turned to the internet for alternative solutions; she paused when she spotted a small article about a theory on ghosts, she read that ghosts are here for a reason, some unfulfilled desires or unfinished business, that ghosts are here until they complete their mission or they comes to terms with their death or whatever sorrow befell them before they passed, she raised an eyebrow and thought about the ghosts Danny fought; ghosts like Ember and Skulker and laughed as she thought about it, incomplete business, what could they have uncompleted; she shook her head and read on, she read that if these ghosts are helped they can pass on finally, she blinked when she read that last part and did a double take, she leaned back in her bed and thought about the ghosts,.

"_**What if they did have some kind of unfinished business that kept them here? It's a sad thought really, after all they were ghosts right? they had to have had lives before this.." **_the thought made her frown as she sat up on her bed and grabbed a piece of paper, writing the stuff down on some paper, she was going to show this to Danny, maybe this would help somehow. Sam looked at the time and noticed it was going on 10:30 already, she sighed and leaned back deciding to push the thoughts out of her head for now; she pulled up her black sheets and went into bed, her hands behind her head as she gazed her ceiling, she made a popping sound with her mouth once before letting out a sigh and rolled over, thinking how she was so random to even be thinking about this, she knew she wanted to help Danny with the ghost problem but this was nuts, these ghosts were different, right, she frowned realizing she didn't convince herself, she finally thought herself to sleep, mentally deciding she would talk to Danny tomorrow at school.

* * *

This is the bio, the starter, please toon in next time and don't forget to leave a review if you happen to like the story!


	2. A New Way To Fight? Fire starter!

Danny walked into the crowded school hall, his tired expression revealed his fatigue from staying up late but he couldn't help that he had to fight off another low class ghost, he mumbled and wondered where all these ghosts kept coming from, he remembered his parent's ghost portal and grimaced, man, like being a teen wasn't hard enough, but he then stood up and smiled to himself, he knew there were perks too, his powers were pretty cool; he was clearly in no hurry to head to class and dragged his feet slowly, letting everyone else pass him. Danny normally minded his own business, talking with others who stopped to give him their time, he stopped when he heard the all too familiar voice of the schools primate, oh wait, his name was Dash.

"Hey Fenturd, you're dorking up the hall!"

Dash pushed Danny out of the way and into the lockers; Dash and his friend laughed as they walked passed Danny, thinking they were funny; they left Danny in the hall, he looked at them with green eyes for a moment, thinking about getting back but then quickly made his eyes go back to normal. He threw his bag over his shoulder and walked on, this was normal and sadly Dash didn't only target him; he was just glad he didn't have to deal with the oaf for too long, his gloomy mood changed when he spotted Sam and Tucker, he smiled and rushed over to them happily "Tucker, Sam! Hey, you guys get that reading done? I couldn't get passed the first page" he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, he had a bit of red in his cheeks and watched as his friend exchange glances; Danny's techno geek friend Tucker spoke first

"Of course I didn't" the young techno kid lifted his PDA for all to see and smirked triumphantly "That's why I uploaded the book on my PDA he's never expect it when he does a pop quiz today" this caused Sam to roll her eyes, she had an amused smile on her face "Tucker, he's never to let you keep that thing on during class, you know that right?" she crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall, she watched as Tucker then come to that realization and frown, pouting slightly "Oh man!" he pouted, letting his hat fall slightly, thinking he had a full proof plan.

Danny laughed as he looked at his friend with an apologetic look "Sorry Tuck, we'll think of something." he yawned, still tired and noticed that Sam looking at him intently, he looked nervously at her "You okay Sam?" this caused Sam to stop staring off into space and clear her throat "Danny, can we talk for a minute?" she bit her lip, wondering if she should evne bring this up but she wanted to help Danny; he nodded and smiled "Sure Sam, what's up?" he looked at Sam wondering what she could want and didn't have to wait long for his answer; she got excited almost and started speaking quickly

"I know Ghost Hunting is important but, you see I was looking at some stuff last night and well.." she pulled out some papers from her book bag and handed them to Danny quickly before talking again "I think there is another way to fight ghosts you know? I thought about it for a while and well, they are ghosts right? That means they had to at some point be living right, we can help them pass on.." she finally slowed down as she watched Danny looked at the papers in confusion "Uuh Sam, you okay? These papers are cool and all but I mean, come on, I've fought these ghosts tons of times before, I'm fine!" he smiled to prove his point but his smile broke when he saw the time on a clock near them, displayed proudly on the wall, he panicked when he saw that they were going to be "Crap, come on guys" he panicked and flailed as he rushed down the hall to 's class, he didn't think he was going to get lucky like he did at home, his friends followed close behind and they finally made it as Lancer started role call, they all panted as they rushed through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night, a thunder storm had hit Amity Park and it was pouring down rain; everyone took shelter in their homes and hardly anyone was out on the streets except for the occasional passerby trying to run to escape the rain; the streets were pretty much empty except for a young woman who stood in front of a large tower, it stood taller then most common houses and on top was a large antenna, it sent radio waves all through town but it was closed down due to the station shutting down ; it had long been abandoned and it was a perfect place for someone to plot; the woman grinned as she walked forward to the building slowly, almost expecting there to be traps but she chuckled at her own notion; she stopped in front of the door and looked up to see how tall it was, the girl grinned as she took the sight in, with this a frequency could be broadcasted through the entire city of Amity Park and she knew what she was going to broadcast, thanks to that weirdo ghost Technus who reminded the woman of Danny's nerdy friend Tucker, she chuckled but then got serious as she pressed forward; she was able to easily walk right in and turn on the dated but working equipment that had collected dust and cobwebs over the years, she was amazed at how quickly Technus could activate the this place; she was careful of who she worked with, after that failure with the last time she tried to team up with someone; the woman decided to do things differently this time, she had already cut off all radio waves going to Amity Park currently and had Technus rewire it to the tower she was in; she looked down at the mother bored that gave life to the old facility, the girl grinned and chuckled evilly, the flames that made up the girls hair burned bright at her thoughts of revenge.

"No one stops me, no one will silence my music and people will be shouting my name.." she spoke harshly and low, the venom in her voice could be heard as she thought of the Ghost Boy that took her down not once but two times now; the girl pushed the thoughts out of her head and grinned as she watched the lights come on and turned to face them, her guitar in her hand "Time for revenge dipstick, Ember Mclain is back with a vengeance and this time I'm taking you out!" she laughed again as she let her flames grow bigger and brighter, knowing no one would see her right now and that she was free to do what she pleased.

* * *

That's it, the first ghost Danny will see the the history of is Ember. XD

Tune In next time!


	3. Ember's final stand PT1

Danny was sleeping soundly when some harsh sunlight hit his face, he winced as he blocked his eyes with his hand, he sat up and ran his hand through his messy hair, he looked out the window and couldn't help but smile, nice day he thought, he was eager to meet Sam and Tucker for their free day and quickly got up when he noticed the time, he was late, he threw on some pants and grabbed his shirt, struggling to put it on as he rushed down the stairs in a hurry, earning a glance from Maddie, he blushed as he finally got the shirt over his head and smiled sheepishly.

"I know, no running down the stairs, sorry about that mom, I'm late to meet Tucker and Sam" he smiled as he threw some stuff into a bag and hoisted it over his shoulder, waving back at his mother and father who were pleased with Danny's apology at breaking a rule, no matter how small and were now messing with their newest gadget.

Danny rolled his blue eyes and closed the door behind him, hoping he made it in time, he then remembered he had ghost powers, he grinned as he went ghost , making sure no one could see him and then took off into the sky quickly, he finally made it and saw Sam and Tucker below, he grinned mischievously as he went invisible and flew down behind Tucker, he then waited for a few seconds before saying boo casually, earning a girlish cry from him; the ghost boy laughed as he changed back to normal, laughing as his did.

"Sorry Tuck, had too" he wiped a tear that was forming in his eye as he watched his friend roll his eyes "Haha Danny, so funny" the techno geek pouted for a moment as he watched both his friends chuckle, he then smiled at Danny "Oh and by the way, thanks for getting us out of trouble with yesterday, if it wasn't your helping another teacher excuse, we would have been tardy and in detention for sure, I'm too young for detention!" he made a worried face as he imagined the horrors of it all, even though he had been there a few times before, Danny laughed "No problem Tuck, it wasn't all fabricated either, I did have to help the gym teacher after all" he stared at the mall entrance before looking at his friends, ready for their day of fun as Tucker called it. Danny, Sam, And Tucker were always happy to be at the social center of Amity Park and when they entered, they were greeted with odd music coming over the loud speakers. Sam groaned as she heard it, she looked away in disgust and moaned in displeasure.

"More prepackaged bubblegum crap, that's what we need" she tried to block out the music as she watched her friend Tucker smile and snap his fingers to the beat "I don't know, I kind of like it" as he snapped to the beat, Sam lightly hit his shoulder in annoyance "Come on Tucker, let's go to my favorite store here, that's where you can get good music" she grinned as she raced there, knowing they wouldn't put this crap on the air in there. Danny walked around the store, looking at the speakers as they passed then, he cocked his head to the side and looked deep in thought.

"This sounds familiar" he sighed as he tried to remember but nothing came up, he let out a groan as she followed his friends who were way ahead of him, he waved at them as he franticly tried to catch up "Hey guys, wait up will you?" he chased after them until they reached Sam's favorite store Cold Conversations, the boy looked at the sign, wondering who thought of such a dumb name for a clothing and music store, he shrugged as he walked in behind his two friends, the store was cooler then the name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam eyed the place and wasted no time in rushing in, claiming sanctuary as her demeanor changed; her smile fell when she heard the same jazz guitar song played over the speakers, she had a look of horror on her face as she stomped her metal boot on the ground "Dang it!" she growled as she walked up to the counter; a young man with a short black hair was behind the counter, he looked at peace as a small smile crept across his place face as he cleaned the counter; he looked at Sam who lightly pounded on the counter, getting her attention "What kind of fresh evil is this?" she looked at the man who was taken aback by the girl's anger for a moment but then went back to his lazy cleaning, with one hand resting on the counter "It's a new single dude, no one knows the artist." He smiled as he then lifted his rested arm and rested his head on it "It's relaxing" he closed his eyes for a minute, unaware of the girl who was making a gagging sound. Danny and Tucker met her at the counter and eased her away from the counter, she walked over to the music and looked at the many artists displayed and sighed, and she flailed her arms "This is supposed to be a safe haven" she let her head drop.

Danny laughed lightly "Take it easy Sam, it's weird this song is being played everywhere though.." he walked out of the store and noticed the many mall shoppers who were now acting the same way the store clerk was acting, he raised an eyebrow and walked back into the store "Okay, this measures a nine on the weird-o-meter" he sighed and looked at the clerk before noticing an off record leaned against the back of the counter, he looked at it and it was a simple record, the label was old, it said EST 1977 and the girl had long brown hair, her cloths and make-up reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it, he looked at the clerk "Excuse me, but.." he pointed to the record "Who is that?" he watched as the clerk turned to look at the record "Oh.." he turned to meet Danny's gaze "That's an old singer from Seattle named Ember McLain, she died in 1977 sadly, this was her First, Last, and only album" he frowned as he picked it up, unaware of the ghostly encounters he had with Ember before, he looked at the picture and realized it was Ember, only human; in the picture she had a smile on her face and she was holding a guitar, she was wearing a leather pair of pants and a jacket with spikes, she was wearing the same pair of boots and the same facial makeup as well, he looked at the picture with his mouth hanging open, it was Ember, he couldn't stop looking at it.

The Clerk cocked his head to the side and spoke again and started speaking again "This singer died in her own house in a fire in September of that year, no one knows why though.." she said matter of factly, he shrugged and walked away to help another customer, leaving Danny alone, dumbfounded; he then thought about the music playing over the speakers much to Sam's annoyance, he then put two and two together.

"_**Ember must be behind this somehow, maybe Sam was right…" **_

Danny looked at Sam who was more than ready to leave the mall now and walked over to her and Tucker, he looked away sheepishly, knowing he would have to admit he was wrong and he didn't want to do that "Sam…look at that record, remind you of anyone?" he pointed to it and watched as his friend look and then have a look of shock on her face, the girl put her hands on her hips "Is that Ember?" she couldn't believe It either, she shared Danny's shocked look but then looked at Danny "Told you I was right, maybe next time you'll listen…" she folded her arms as she smiled smugly before speaking again "Danny, I really think trying to maybe let the ghosts pass on is better than sending them off to the ghost zone over and over again" she nodded knowing full and well they would have to fight her soon, she had already found out the music was not normal and anything music related that took control of people went back to Ember, she grabbed Danny and Sam and rushed out of the mall, dragging them behind her as she ran "Come on slow pokes!" she said urgently as she wasted no times running out the door.

Danny sighed and shared looks with Tucker as Sam pulled them along, he then felt his ghost sense, it always went a chill down his spine, he looked around, the music was playing everywhere, it made the people around town get lazy and slow; the trio stopped and looked around all thinking the same thing

"_**Where was that music coming from?"**_

Danny was the first to spot the radio tower, he glanced at it before looking at his friends "I think it might be coming from there" he pointed to the tower "Seems like a good place to start at least.." he looked around before stretching out his arms "I'm going Ghost!" he let the two rings go up and down his body until he was fully in his ghost form, he flew up and pointed again "Meet me there" he then flew off without waiting for a response, his mind was occupied with thoughts of Ember.

"_**She died in a fire? I don't believe it…" **_he sighed as he kept flying, his eyes on the tower the whole time "_**I never thought of it, but I should have, ghosts are people after all, just ones that had died, like Sam said…" **_he rolled his eyes and called himself an idiot, he sighed as he made it to the top of the tower and landed in his usual flair it was then he spotted her, thinking nervously in his head

"_**Okay Sam, let's try things your way but how on earth do I even do this?" **_

he looked at Ember who stood there menacingly with her guitar in hand and her blue flame burning brightly "Hey dipstick, you're late, like my new sound?" she grinned as she lifted her arm, ready to play her chords and send her blue waves at him; he retorted "Jazz?" he laughed as he lifted his hand "I guess the rock genre didn't like you?" he grinned as he watched Ember get mad "Very funny welp, let's see you laugh when I do this!" she played the chord hard and waves that appeared after were sent at him, he looked at them wide eyed, he thought how easily he could of just showed her who's boss and threw her back in the Ghost Zone but then he frowned, what could of happened to Ember before? Why was she so angry and aggressive now as a ghost?

"_**All of these thoughts just from looking at a album?" **_ he sighed and looked at her before he did anything "_**I just hope you're right Sam.."**_

* * *

Okay, done chapter, next upload will be to my Akatsuki Hinata story, anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Ember's full back story will be in the next chapter, also, sorry for making it take so long for fighting, wanted to ease into it first.

Leave a review if you liked it, or not.


End file.
